plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Grass
Snake Grass is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability makes another Snake Grass on the right lane next to it at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. It was introduced on March 14, 2017, along with Lily of the Valley. Origins It is based on Equisetum, also known as snake grass, a plant in the genus of Equisetaceae, a family of vascular plants that reproduce by spores rather than seeds. Its appearance is a pun of the word "snake" in its name. Its name can also be a reference to the phrase "a snake in the grass". Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Animal Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' Start of turn: make another Snake Grass in the lane to the right. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" If they had a dollar for every time a Zombie said that to them... Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Snake Grass is capable of filling the lanes very quickly and blocking off zombies from attacking you, and because it has Amphibious, it can even defend aquatic lanes. This card works great with Muscle Sprout (Primarily, only Green Shadow can do this) because each Snake Grass made will raise its stats. It also works well with Pineclone, spawning more plants to increase the amount of Pineclones transformed. Also, its strength stat of 3 makes it immune to Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, and Rocket Science. However, Snake Grass has a few drawbacks, most notably its lack of the Team-Up '''trait. This means that it can take up space and prevent you from playing any other non-'''Team-Up plants there. It also has middling stats for its cost and a pair of tribes that cannot synergize with other plants. Still, Snake Grass will ensure that you can keep the lanes full, and if combined with Muscle Sprout or Storm Front, can be really deadly against unprepared opponents. Against Snake Grass can be an annoying plant to face, due to its multiplying capabilities. if you do not have enough zombies, you can end up taking a surprising amount of damage, and if your opponent has a Muscle Sprout on the field, it only gets worse. The best way to take out lots of Snake Grass at once is to play The Chickening, as any unboosted Snake Grass will be destroyed instantly by it. You can also use the Teleport + Zombot 1000 combination, but it can only primarily used by Immorticia. Strikethrough zombies are handy if there are any Team-Up plants in the way. Gallery Snake Grass' Statistics.png|Snake Grass' statistics IMG_3058.png|Snake Grass' grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_3059.png|Snake Grass' grayed-out card with the info button SnakeGrassCard.jpg|Snake Grass' card SnakeGrassCardImage.png|Snake Grass' card image Screenshot 2017-03-15-22-59-33.png|Snake Grass on the field SGattacking.png.png|Snake Grass attacking Snak3Grass1.png|Snake Grass activating its ability TimeTravelBundleSnake.png|Snake Grass on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Snake Grass in Early Access Bundle PvZH.png|Snake Grass on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Old Screenshot (27).png|Snake Grass' statistics Trivia *The quote in its description is a reference to Indiana Jones' quote, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" *It is the first snake-based plant in the series. *It, Threepeater, (in three-headed form), Bowling Bulb, Triplet Sunflower, Lily of the Valley, and Three-Headed Chomper are the only plants in the series to have three heads. *Originally, it used to be 2 /1 with the Team-Up trait instead. It was also originally in the Mega-Grow class, and its ability made it create a copy of itself on both lanes next to it. *Its head slightly resembles Chainsaw Flytrap's head in shape. Category:Cards Category:Plant cards Category:Plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Animal cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards